


painted all in crimson

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: promises are made in naivety.<br/>-<br/><em>"I promise."</em></p><p>But she lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	painted all in crimson

**Author's Note:**

> you can all blame muunakatas on tumblr for this

The wig felt heavy on her head.

Mukuro quietly steadied her breathing, and tapped her fingers on the desk. The fake fingernails on her hands felt like daggers. She hated them.

It had been nearly two hours since she and Junko had rounded up their classmates, and knocked them all unconscious. Junko had instructed Mukuro to get into her disguise, and wait in one of the classrooms, so she could inject the memory serum.

Clearly, she didn't trust Mukuro not to pass over a classmate or two.

Mukuro would've been angry, but Junko's mistrust was justified. There was no way that she'd let Sayaka receive the serum, and Junko must have known that. So, that left her alone in the classroom, stuck there until she received her cue.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, with Junko just behind it. She skipped up to the desk Mukuro was seated at, a grin on her face, "Okay, Muku-chan! We're just about ready to roll here. In about twenty minutes, they're gonna start waking up."

_ Twenty minutes... _

Junko continued, "Wait a bit, you don't wanna be the first person to arrive, cause that'd be pretty suspicious."

Mukuro nodded, "I understand."

Junko reached a hand, and tilted Mukuro's chin up, "Remember to smile, sis! Nobody's gonna believe you unless you look the part."

"I'll remember," Mukuro said, her eyes flickering to the door.

Junko beamed, "I'm so excited! I can hardly wait for the despair to set in."

Mukuro bit her lip, then choked out, "Junko-chan, can you make me a promise?"

Junko blinked, "Huh?"

"I want you to promise me that-"

Junko suddenly slammed her hands down on the desk, and laughed, "Oh, this is about Maizono-san, isn't it?"

Mukuro nodded, "Promise me that you won't let anything bad happen to her. I've already taken so much from her, her memories, her family... Me... Please promise me that you'll keep her safe!"

Junko replied, "No worries, Muku-chan."

Mukuro looked at her in silence. Junko pouted, then held up a hand and said, "I promise."

"Thank you."

Junko shrugged, "Sure, anything for my sister! I'm heading back to the data centre, so let's cause some despair! Upupupu~!"

Mukuro waved idly as Junko left the classroom, shutting the door behind her.

_ Please keep your promise, Junko-chan. _

_ - _

It was nearly one in the morning.

Mukuro lay on her bed, still feeling sick. She wanted to go find Sayaka and comfort her, after seeing how badly she'd reacted to the video motives earlier, but part of her kept holding her back.

She continued to toss and turn for a while longer, before getting up. She glanced at her wig before she left, but decided to forego it.

_ I don't care, I just have to make sure that she's okay... _

Mukuro stepped out into the nearly pitch black hallway, her heart hammering in her chest.

Suddenly, one of the doors flung open, and someone raced out, running out of the dorm area. They didn't see Mukuro, and they had been moving too quickly for Mukuro to properly identify them.

She swallowed nervously, and took a step across the hallway, up to the open door. Mukuro nearly choked, the door had Sayaka's nameplate on it.

_ No... No, please don't tell me... _

Hands trembling, Mukuro stepped into Sayaka's room, only to gasp in shock. While the only light in the room was a dim lamp, it wasn't hard to see the scratches all over the walls and floor, or the other disarray the room displayed.

Sayaka was nowhere in sight, and Mukuro felt her throat close up on her.

She looked around the room for a moment, before her eyes fell on the bathroom door. It was slightly open, and it hung slightly off the hinges. Trepidation filled Mukuro's heart as she walked closer to it, before walking inside.

Bleeding out on the tile was Sayaka.

Mukuro rushed towards her, and shook her desperately, "Sayaka! Please, no, Sayaka! Wake up, wake up!"

Sayaka's eyes flickered open for a moment, "Mukuro? What are... you doing?"

Mukuro whispered, "I'm going to save you. You're going to be okay, I promise!"

Sayaka smiled weakly, "It's... too late for me..."

Mukuro shook her head, "No, you're going to be fine. I'll patch you up- Junko-chan!"

There was no response from her sister.

"Come on, Junko-chan! You promised me, you promised me that you'd never let anything bad happen to her! You have to keep her safe!" Mukuro yelled, her voice wavering, and tears filling her eyes.

Sayaka's fingers twitched, "Mukuro... Please... she's not going... to help."

Mukuro grabbed onto Sayaka, and held her tightly, "I won't let you die here. You can't die here, just stay with me!"

Sayaka whispered, "I love... you, Mukuro... Stay with me?"

"...Always."

Mukuro held onto her for as long as she could whispering words of comfort into Sayaka's ears. It seemed that maybe, just maybe, Sayaka would pull through, and that come morning they could get help.

However, Mukuro's prayers weren't answered. Just before two AM, Sayaka's breathing became fainter, until she'd gone entirely still. Warmth soon drained from her body, leaving her a crimson stained shell.

Mukuro slowly got to her feet, ignoring the blood that was now staining her clothes, and took one last look at Sayaka, before leaving the bathroom. She felt hollow as she did, and almost didn't notice the person who was standing in the centre of the room, holding up a lint roller.

"W-W-What the fuck-" they said, spinning around in shock, "Enoshima?"

_ Kuwata-kun... _

"Hi," Mukuro said.

Leon gaped at her, "What the fuck... Why were you... What the fuck?"

Mukuro laughed bitterly, "Were you the one who knifed her?"

Leon paled.

_ I'll take that as a yes. _

He whispered, "Why were you with her? How did.... How did you even..."

"I loved her," Mukuro replied, tears running down her face again.

Leon dropped the lint roller, "Oh fuck... Enoshima, I'm so sorry. You've got to believe me, it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill her, I swear!"

Mukuro shrugged, and dropped her gaze, "I don't want to hear it. I just want to go to sleep, and pretend that none of this ever happened."

With that, she started to leave the room, when Leon said, "Wait! Are... Are you gonna-"

"I won't say a word," Mukuro said, "There's no point."

Leon's shoulders slumped, "Thank you."

Mukuro replied, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this, because I know  _ she _ wouldn't want that."

She nearly got out the door this time, when Leon asked, "Hey, Enoshima? What's up with your hair... do you wear a wig?"

Mukuro whirled around, and snapped, "That's what you want to ask?! Right now, after all this bullshit, after you  _ murdered _ my girlfriend?!"

Leon backed away, "No! No, I'm sorry! And it was self-defence, I'm telling you!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Mukuro shot back, tears making her vision blurry, "I don't give a single shit about how it went down, because she still  _ fucking died!" _

She fell to her knees, too overwhelmed by the situation. Sobs shook her, and she slammed her eyes shut, but tears kept streaming out.

Leon whispered, "I'm sorry. You're right... I shouldn't have done what I did."

Mukuro replied, "No, you're right. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I shouldn't have made the assumption that you did this in cold blood..."

They stayed there in silence, before Mukuro slowly stood, "I have to go. Do me a favour, and don't tell anyone that I was here... or that I wear a wig."

Leon nodded, "I-I promise."

Mukuro nodded, and raced back into her room, before she could start crying again.

-

Morning came too quickly. Mukuro stood in front of her mirror, slowly applying makeup, and adjusting the heavy wig again. She'd stashed the bloodstained clothes under her bed, and hoped that nobody would find them.

Her limbs felt useless. She didn't want to go to breakfast, she just wanted to hide in her room and wait until it was all over, but she had no choice.

"Hey, hey!"

Mukuro jumped, and spun around. Junko - or rather, Monokuma - was standing beside her, "What's got you so down in the dumps?"

She hissed, "You lied to me! You made me a promise that you'd keep her safe!"

Monokuma shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a nasty little bear."

Mukuro said, "You swore to me! Why... why..."

"Promises are made in naivety," Monokuma replied, "Besides, now I get to see all your beautiful despair!"

Tears threatened to push out of Mukuro's eyes again. She slammed past Monokuma, and strode out of her room, praying she could keep her composure. When she arrived, a little later than seven, she called out, "Sorry I'm late! My makeup just would not cooperate this morning!"

Nobody really paid her much mind, and she was grateful for it. Kirigiri stole a glance or two in her direction, but didn't make her suspicions known.

When Leon entered, he looked at Mukuro for a couple seconds, before averting his eyes. Mukuro could see his hands shaking at his sides as he took a seat next to Naegi.

When Naegi screamed, Mukuro knew that it was all over.

-

In the last second before the spears pierced her skin, Mukuro looked at Leon, who had gone entirely white with terror. In the next moment, everything hurt, and her blood was everywhere.

She quivered uselessly in her last moments alive, her mind flashing between Sayaka and Junko seamlessly.

"Wh... Huh? This wasn't... supposed to... Why... me...?"

Her eyes shot wide open.

_ Despair... She wanted me to feel true despair. Watching Sayaka die, then killing me, this was her final act of betrayal. _

Then she fell to the ground. She hit the floor with tremendous force, as her eyes fluttered closed. Then she never moved again.

-

Behind the guise of a black and white bear, Junko giggled into the microphone. Seeing her sister finally live up to her unfortunate name was exhilarating, and depressing in the best way.

"I take my promises  _ very _ seriously."


End file.
